A Feudal Fairytale, Continued
by Sayuri Akiko
Summary: Inuyasha finally decides to take Kagome as his mate, but a deadly conflict between two brothers Jikansei and Jirou throws all of Feudal Japan into turmoil. Only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, who have unresolved brotherly conflicts of their own, can overcome this foe. Can they get over their past rivalry and join forces against a deadly force? / InuxKag, SessxRin / little bits of fluff!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I really _wish_ I owned Inuyasha, but I don't. Only this silly little plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 1

Vows

Inuyasha hated the night of the new moon.

"Mortality doesn't suit me," he whined to Kagome.

"Relax, Inuyasha," she said, smiling at him. "I will protect you."

"It's not even that."

He huffed a sigh and dropped to the ground, his legs crossed.

"I hate being human," he grumbled.

"Don't you like it when I come and sit with you all night long?" Kagome asked, feigning offense at his words.

Inuyasha froze. "No, I love it when you come sit with me, Kagome," he said quickly. "It's just-"

"I'm kidding, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled. She loved it when he was flustered.

"Oh."

Inuyasha crossed his arms again and leaned against the tree, peering at the dark sky. He had been taught by his mother not to sleep under the same roof as the woman he was courting. He respected such teachings only in honor of his mother. Still, on the night of the new moon, Kagome would accompany him for a sleepless night under the stars. Inuyasha never slept when he was in his weak state, but recently he had fallen into the habit of dozing off for an hour or two, Kagome's warm body pressed into his.

It wasn't the physical weakness that frustrated Inuyasha on such nights. It was the overwhelming emotion. His sense of smell weakened and his vision dulled, but he was more attentive to the slight fluctuations in Kagome's emotions and his own emotions. He could feel his passion and love for Kagome surging within him. He could also feel a terrible combination of grief and anger, loss and vengeance. He was lost in a flood of the memories of his harsh childhood, the heartbreak and chaos that Naraku caused, the three unbearable years without Kagome.

Inuyasha was jolted out of his thoughts as Kagome threw one last stick of firewood into the fire and settled in next to him. He could feel her shivering despite the warmth of the fire. He held her close and breathed in her scent. Even when it wasn't magnified by his sensitive nose, Kagme's scent was wonderful. They sat together for several hours, Kagome dozing off on his shoulder while he sat and stared intently at the fire.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome.

"Yeah?"

"Did I wake you?"

"Naw," he replied. "It's hard to sleep when I'm human."

"I've seen you sleep a few times," she murmured.

"That's only 'cause you were there," he said, as if it were the most obvious fact in the world.

They fell silent for a moment.

"Inuyasha?"

"What is it?"

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" Kagome's voice quivered.

"Of course I do." Inuyasha's voice softened. "It's the day that you returned to me."

"It's the day that I left Mom, Souta and Grandpa."

"Do you see it in that way?"

"Sometimes."

Inuyasha was silent.

"Inuyasha…I don't regret my decision to stay here. I love Sango and Miroku and Shippo and Rin and Kaede…I love you. But sometimes…" Kagome struggled for the right words.

"Sometimes what?"

"Sometimes I wonder if…if…you have second thoughts…about me."

Inuyasha tensed angrily. "What makes you say that?" he retorted.

"I don't know…it's been a year, hasn't it? Other girls my age here are getting married…" Kagome blushed furiously. "Are you…afraid of the commitment? Am I not enough?

"Silly girl," he murmured. "Kagome, do you know how long three years is?"

"A lot," she whispered, hiding her face. She was ashamed.

"1095 days. Demons and half-demons like me don't really care about time the way you humans do. But those three years…three years of pain and emptiness and loneliness….struggling to keep you alive in my memories, fearing life without Sango, Miroku and Kaede…praying to the stars that by some miracle, you'd return and save me from myself…"

Inuyasha cupped her chin in his hands and gazed into her eyes.

"And then you returned," he whispered. "The dreams…the hopes I had almost given up, within my reach again."

Kagome was silent, stunned at the sudden outpouring of intense emotions from a man that had been anything but expressive.

"How could a ceremony and a few vows even begin to explain what you mean to me?" He stared into her eyes intensely. "Kagome, if it's a wedding you want, I'll give it to you. If it's a palace, I'll build one with my hands."

"No, Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "I don't want any of that. I just want a vow…a promise, from you."

The sun began to rise. The rays of early morning sun bathed them in bright light ;when the light subsided, Inuyasha's dark hair had turned into silver and his eyes mirrored the golden sun.

"I promise that I will protect you with my life for all of eternity." He kissed her forehead. "And I promise to love you forever."

* * *

Chapter 2

A Place to Call Home

"The wedding ceremony took place beneath the Sacred Tree..."

* * *

**Author's Note**

Hurray to new beginnings! Reviews would be very much appreciated :)

At the end of every chapter, I will post one (or two) quotes from the next chapter as a mini preview!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A Place to Call Home

The wedding ceremony took place beneath the Sacred Tree.

Rin watched with tears in her eyes as Kagome and Inuyasha whispered their vows of love, holding each other close. Something about their intertwined hands-one clawed, one porcelain, made Rin shudder.

That night, Rin had a visitor.

Kaede was preparing their beds when her eyes darted to the door. "Rin, you have a guest," she said.

Rin sprinted out the door, already knowing who it was. Just as she had expected, Sesshomaru was standing in front of the hut. Jaken, as always, was standing dutifully before his lord.

"Rin."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she cried happily, throwing herself at him.

"Jaken?"

"Yes, milord!" Jaken bustled past Sesshomaru and Rin, into the hut. Whenever Sesshomaru came to visit Rin, Jaken would be instructed to wait inside Kaede's hut until they returned. Poor Jaken had originally seen it as a warning of abandonment, but now he was just used to his lord abandoning him for the human girl.

Rin hummed contentedly as she followed Sesshomaru. They stopped at the usual clearing within the forest, a grassy circle enclosed by a ring of ancient trees. Sesshomaru stood stoically in the center of this field, face set in his usual expression of passive disinterest.

"Are you well, Rin?"

Sesshomaru's voice cut through the cool night air. Rin's heart trilled with happiness at the sound of it.

"I am very well, Lord Sesshomaru!" chimed Rin cheerfully. "I trust my lord is well too?"

"I am." There was a rustle as he reached into the inner folds of his kimono.

Sesshomaru knelt by Rin, so that their faces were level. Sesshomaru placed a square of silk in her hands, wrapped with a ribbon of darker silk. Rin plopped herself on the ground and carefully untied the ribbon. Nestled in the rich silk was a small bamboo box, and within it a delicate silver comb beset with a single, amber jewel. Rin squealed with delight and lifted the comb into the air. The polished surface mirrored the moon's soft glow.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed, examining it from all sides. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I am glad you like it," replied Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin placed the comb back in its box and fastened the ribbon. She crawled to him on all fours, then sat on her haunches with an expectant look. "Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome were wed today!"

"Is that so?" Sesshomaru closed his eyes.

"Yes!" Rin nodded eagerly. "It was a most beautiful ceremony! Lady Kagome's kimono was made of the finest silk, in delicate shades of green and pink! Her hair was laced with flowers I chose from the field, and oh, her entire face was glowing with happiness! We all gathered beneath the Sacred Tree…everyone was there, including Master Totosai and Master Myoga and Kohaku and Jinenji and his mother, of course Lady Sango and Monk Miroku and their three children! We all watched as Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome whispered their vows, holding their hands, like this."

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open in surprise as a small, delicate hand slipped into his. How was it that her hand was so impossibly small?

"Just like this, Lord Sesshomaru!" proclaimed Rin, squirming her fingers.

Sesshomaru held very still. The claws that Rin held so tenderly had killed hundreds-no, thousands, of demons and humans alike. He dared not withdraw-the way Rin had intertwined their fingers, snapping his hand back may accidentally expose her to the deadly venom of his claws. Finally, Rin loosened her fingers and pulled her hand away.

"Does Lord Sesshomaru think Rin will ever be married?"

The question was innocent enough, but Sesshomaru froze.

"Rin is no ordinary human girl," she said earnestly. "Rin prefers the company of demons, like Lord Inuyasha and Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru."

"Don't say such foolish things, Rin," replied Sesshomaru.

"But Rin can't see herself marrying one of the village boys," she said, her nose scrunching up.

"Rin, are you content here?" Sesshomaru asked. He looked directly at her.

Rin stared into Sesshomaru's golden eyes. "Lady Kaede is very kind to me."

"That didn't quite answer my question," murmured Sesshomaru, a gentle smile curving his lips as Rin fidgeted uncomfortably under his stern gaze.

"The village is very nice."

"My question, Rin." There was a slight note of impatience to his usually emotionless, suave voice.

Rin puffed a sigh. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru, I am content here. But Rin would very much prefer to be with Lord Sesshomaru!"

"When the time is right, Rin." Sesshomaru paused, and waited for a burst of indignance.

Rin asked a quiet question instead. "Why won't Lord Sesshomaru let Rin travel with him?"

Sesshomaru was taken aback by the solemnity in Rin's young voice. "This Sesshomaru is reclaiming the Western Lands," he answered truthfully. "When such has been done, you may choose…where you would like to reside."

Rin settled comfortably in Sesshomaru's lap. _The wedding of Inuyasha and Kagome has given her…hope_, he noted._ Hope that demons and humans can be happy together forever._ He realized that her grasping his hand was no innocent imitation; she had hoped to prove the plausibility of her traveling with him directly to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" murmured Rin. "Where was Lord Sesshomaru's home when he was little, like Rin?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Lady Kaede and the others are most kind to Rin," she replied drowsily. "But Rin feels most at home when she is underneath the stars at night…"

_A place to call home_…mused Sesshomaru. "My home was the Palace of the Western Lands."

"Will Lord Sesshomaru ever show Rin his home?"

"It is long gone."

"So then…Rin and Lord Sesshomaru are very alike," she mumbled sleepily. "Both looking for a place to call home…"

Rin fell asleep. He held her gingerly-humans could be so fragile. Sesshomaru would never admit it to himself, for the sake of his dignity, but the little human girl had touched his heart in ways he could have never fathomed. He delivered the sleeping girl into Kaede's arms, and set out again with Jaken once more.

"Where are we going, milord?" asked Jaken enthusiastically, glad to be by his master's side.

"To conquer the Western Lands," he replied simply. "To reclaim my home."

Jaken simply gawked at the fresh determination burning in Sesshomaru's eyes.

* * *

Hurrah!

Reviews would be very much appreciated :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I forgot this last time! Anyways, I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters, as much as I'd like to.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Jikansei and Jirou**

"I fear…that I will not survive this night," wheezed the ancient demon. "Jikansei…you must promise me that you will protect the Sunadokei with your life."

"Have hope, Father," pleaded Jikansei, grasping his father's trembling hand.

"You mustn't let your brother succumb to his own anger…when I have passed, you must guide your brother so that he does not fall onto the wrong path…do you understand, Jikansei?"

"Father, please don't speak this way! You will survive…you must!"

"Ah, but this battle has drained me of my strength…"

"Father, use the Sunadokei!"

"Jikansei…do not tell me I have trained you so poorly! You should know now that one must not use the Sunadokei for the sake for a single life. Wielding the Sunadokei is a great responsibility. You must forget all worldliness…you must abandon any lingering emotions and dedicate yourself entirely to protecting and preserving the Sunadokei."

A ghastly red light illuminated the room, and a slender demon appeared.

"Jirou," said Jikansei, standing up.

"Jikansei, what has happened to Father?"

"A most vicious battle has drained his strength…he speaks as if he will not survive this night," muttered Jikansei.

"Father!" cried Jirou. "Use the Sunadokei to regain your strength!"

"Jirou…" he whispered weakly. "You know as well as I that the Sunadokei cannot be used for such petty matters."

"Don't be so foolish, Father! What is more important than your life?" Jirou's voice was nearly mad.

Jirou lunged for the Sunadokei in his father's arms. He was thrown back by a violent flash and lay still, unconscious.

"Jirou!" cried Jikansei.

"Jikansei…" Jikansei rushed to his father's side, alarmed by his father's weak voice.

"You must listen to me, Jikansei…" wheezed the demon. "Jirou will be mislead by my death…when you find yourself in an…unfavorable situation, seek out the protector of the Bone-Eater's Well. Only by winning her alliance will you claim victory over the Sunadokei's greatest enemy…"

"Father, you are too cruel…" Jirou stumbled to his feet.

Jirou joined his elder brother, by their father's side. The old demon was struggling to breathe. He took one, final breath, and was Sunadokei was pulsating, melting into their father's body. They knew the next wielder of the Sunadokei would be named.

The Sunadokei was absorbed into their father's body. There was a golden flash, and a powerful gale swept into the room, enveloping Jikansei. When the winds subsided, the Sunadokei floated in the air before Jikansei, pulsating and calling its new protector.

"Jikansei," rumbled a chorus of ancient voices. "The Sunadokei now belongs to you…honor your father and your bloodline…"

The voice subsided. Jikansei caught the Sunadokei as it began to fall. A wave of energy surged through him. Jirou stood silently, stunned.

"F-father promised the Sunadokei to me…" he said slowly. "I am far more powerful…far more capable of protecting the Sunadokei. Tell me, brother, why did the Sunadokei choose you?"

"Jirou, calm yourself!" commanded Jikansei. "I know not why the Sunadokei was given to me. I know very well that you are far more powerful, I cannot fathom why it would choose me instead."

"It was a mistake!" roared Jirou, his eyes glinting with anger. "The Sunadokei belongs to me!"

Jirou leapt at his brother's throat, mad with rage and grief. Jikansei did not fight him.

"Brother, please listen!"

"The Sunadokei shall be mine!" bellowed Jirou, deaf to his brother's pleads.

Jikansei could not bring himself to fight his own brother. Still, he resisted with what strength he had. He screamed in agony as Jirou sent bolts of angry red energy through his body. In a second of uncertainty, Jirou had seized the Sunadokei and held it triumphantly over his head. He cackled maniacally and disappeared in a flash.

Jikansei stumbled to his feet. The Sunadokei and his soul had bonded when it chose him. His strength had melded with the Sunadokei; when Jirou stole the Sunadokei, he had taken Jikansei's soul and strength. Jikansei wailed in anguish. His beloved father was dead and his brother, mad with rage and grief, had stolen his strength and soul.

Jikansei stumbled to his feet and dissolved into the air.

Jikansei reappeared at the border of a forest. From the tree he leaned on, he could see a peaceful village. He tried to stand up, to take a step forward. The moment he stepped away from the tree, the world spun. _Even transportation drains me completely of my strength_…he thought bitterly. _How pathetic_. Consciousness eluded him, and Jikansei slumped onto the tree, oblivious to the world.

* * *

Now that the scene is set and we know where Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and these two new characters are, the actual story will start!

I would love any reviews ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, just this story.

**Chapter 4**

**The Bone-Eater's Well**

Jikansei drifted in and out of consciousness. In the brief moments of his wakefulness, a child demon paraded past him.

"A weak demon!" cried the little demon triumphantly.

"I mean no harm," he croaked. "Please…help me."

The little demon scampered off, terror flashing in his emerald eyes. Moments later, he felt a gentle hand squeezing water from a cloth into his mouth. He drank it gratefully, cracking his eyes open to see his savior.

"A priestess!" he cried, drawing away from her.

"I won't harm you," promised the priestess. "Please, let me help you."

Jikansei had no choice. The priestess fed him more water, then a dense black square. The strange concoction of herbs returned some strength to his trembling body.

"A strange priestess you are…" he murmured.

"I do not exterminate demons who mean no harm," she said solemnly. "If you are well enough, follow me to Kaede's hut so that I can treat you properly."

Jikansei stumbled to his feet and accompanied the priestess. They were soon joined by a half-demon, who darted in and yanked the priestess away.

"Kagome, you idiot! What makes you think you can trust a demon?" cried the half-demon.

"Put me down, Inuyasha!" commanded the priestess. "I know it's a demon, but his demonic aura is…different. It's pure."

The half-demon named Inuyasha released the priestess.

"If you want to be helpful, carry him," instructed the priestess.

The half-demon knelt in front of Jikansei. Jikansei climbed onto his back. _How weak I am…seeking the help of a priestess and a half-demon._

The priestess led him to a small hut, where the half-demon let him down gently onto a straw mattress. The priestess returned to his side and tipped a silvery liquid down his throat.

"That'll help you relax," she said. "Now…what is your name?"

"Jikansei," he replied feebly.

"Jikansei, you can rest here in peace. For as long as you mean no harm to this village, nobody will attempt to harm you."

When Jikansei was conscious, he found that he had enough strength to move with ease. The kind priestess was tending the fire. An elderly priestess sat by her side, cooking stew.

"You're finally awake, Jikansei," said the priestess. "Would you like some stew?"

"No, Priestess."

The half-demon sat in a corner, leering at him. "Care to explain yourself?" asked the half-demon.

"Inuyasha! Be kind!" scolded the priestess.

"No, Priestess, I understand his alarm. Please do allow me to explain myself."

The elderly priestess passed around bowls of stew as Jikansei prepared to tell his story.

"I came here seeking the Bone-Eater's Well."

The half-demon's ears twitched. The priestess nearly dropped her bowl of stew.

"Does this well have any significance to you?" asked Jikansei, rather surprised.

"Yes, but I think it's best if we explain after you tell your story."

"My late Father, brother and I are protectors of the Sunadokei. My father passed away last night, after a vicious battle. The responsibility of protecting the Sunadokei was passed onto me…Jirou, my younger brother, was enraged. Jirou has always been far more powerful than I. He fully expected the Sunadokei to be passed onto him. In his rage for not inheriting the Sunadokei…and in his grief of losing Father, he attacked me and stole the Sunadokei. Father once told me that shall the Sunadokei ever go in harm's way, I must seek out the protectors of the Bone-Eater's Well and plead for their help."

"What exactly _is_ this Sunadokei?"

"Time." Jikansei paused. "Whomever wields the Sunadokei wields time."

Jikansei peered at the curious group of people assembled around him. They seemed to be absorbing this information without much trouble.

"If you're so weak, how did your father expect you to protect something so important?" exclaimed the half-demon.

"What you see before you is the tiniest fraction of my true strength," replied Jikansei. "When the Sunadokei chooses its successor, it bonds with the new successor's soul. My strength becomes the Sunadokei's…the Sunadokei's strength becomes mine. When Jirou attacked me and stole the it from me, he stole most of my strength…most of my soul."

The priestess and half-demon shared a knowing glance.

"If you know the protectors of the Bone-Eater's Well, please lead me to him!"

"I think…I think I may be the protector."

Jikansei turned in surprise to the priestess.

"Y-you, Priestess?"

"My name is Kagome. I'm really from 500 years into the future…I passed through the Feudal Era and my own time through the Bone-Eater's Well. My family in the future…we protect the shrine that hides the well."

"I see. So you will help me recover the Sunadokei?"

The half-demon stepped protectively in front of the priestess.

"Whoa, she never said anything like that."

"Whoever possesses the Sunadokei is entitled to immense strength. Jirou was powerful before he took it…you cannot even fathom the strength he must possess now," he snapped harshly. "Father passed the Sunadokei on to me because Jirou lacks the steadfastness of mind to wield it. He will travel through time to avenge Father, I am certain of it. Using the Sunadokei for such matters will disrupt time itself-we may soon live in a shattered world." He turned to the priestess. "Now, Priestess, will you help me or not?"

"I…I suppose I will," Kagome stammered.

"She's not doin' anything until you explain everything," snarled the half-demon.

"Half-demon," boomed Jikansei, putting as much force he could muster into his voice. "My threat is no idle bluff. I am certain that Jirou will travel to the past to avenge my father, help him survive. Shall he do such a thing, time itself shall be disturbed. There will be no past…present…future. Even the slightest interruption will leave behind a broken world that even I would be incapable of fixing." He glanced at the Priestess. "Your beloved Priestess may be hurled back into her own time, never to return."

Inuyasha faltered.

"Are you so selfish, half-demon, that you will purposefully ignore the fate of the entire world so you can be alone with your priestess?" he asked harshly. "Reconsider your priorities, half-demon. Will you let your priestess languish in a shattered world, or will you take the chance to save it from chaos?"

Jikansei's words cut Inuyasha to the heart. A shattered world…the thought frightened him. Kagome, hurled back to her own time, unable to return…his body trembled at the possibility. Take the chance to save it from chaos? Inuyasha had no choice.

"Damn it," he muttered, glaring at Jikansei. "_Damn_ it.

Jikansei's expression softened at his distress. "Forgive me for my harshness, but the situation is desperate."

"I…I won't let Kagome go alone," he stated firmly.

"I wouldn't expect you to," agreed Jikansei.

Inuyasha and Kagome slept in Kaede's hut that night, to keep an eye on the suspicious demon. Despite all that he had told them, there was something unsettling about the demon. He looked to be around 20 years of age, with flawless, marble white skin and blonde hair that nearly reached his waist. He could have passed as a gorgeous human, if not for his ancient, vividly blue eyes. Something about his eyes reminded Kagome of the blue void that she would float through in the pathway between her birth era and the Feudal Era. He didn't feel entirely complete either, and that frightened her.

_Do not let anger fuel the Sunadokei…_

Jikansei's eyes flew open, his father's warning echoing in his throbbing head. From his corner, he glanced at the sleeping priestess and the half-demon that sat by her side protectively. He shifted positions, and the half-demon glared at him.

"You were not sleeping," said Jikansei mildly as Inuyasha continued to glare at him.

"Keh. I don't trust you yet."

Jikansei smiled. "I take no offense."

"Why the Bone-Eater's Well? Why…Kagome?"

Jikansei could sense the vulnerability in his voice. "You sound troubled."

"Answer my question," replied Inuyasha gruffly.

"You know the capabilities of the well and the Sacred Tree better than I," replied Jikansei. "I cannot say why it is _this_ portal, but it was my father who commanded me to seek the aid of the Bone-Eater's Well and its guardians."

"This portal? You mean…there are more?"

"Yes." Jikansei paused. "What I tell you now are the deepest secrets of my family…I beg you not to speak of this to anyone else but the priestess."

Inuyasha nodded solemnly.

"There are seven portals. The Sunadokei holds power over the seven demon spirits that preside over these portals. I suspect that my father wished for me to speak to the demon spirit of the Bone-Eater's Well…why I must begin with this particular portal, I cannot say."

"Then what are you waiting for?" retorted Inuyasha. "Go speak to the demon spirit!"

"Are you so ignorant? Demon spirits are not easily awakened…in my weakened state, I have no means of doing so."

"There must be _some_ way…" Inuyasha muttered.

"Tell me…does the priestess have some kind of special connection to the well?"

"I…I suppose," said Inuyasha thoughtfully. "The well re-opened for her after it had closed for three years. I always wondered if there was some kind of otherworldly force that sensed our longing."

"Then perhaps…perhaps my father expected the well to respond to the priestess!" exclaimed Jikansei triumphantly.

"But how will Kagome speak to the well? It's not like they've ever communicated…"

"I suppose this is an issue we will tend to when the sun rises…"

Jikansei drifted off to sleep once more, his body still in severe disrepair from his brother's nearly fatal attack. Inuyasha watched him the entire night.

* * *

Hello, all!

Please please please please PLEAASE review? I will give you a bunch of virtual hugs and kisses and cookies. Deal?

I'm good with constructive criticism ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Inuyasha...I checked.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Brothers**

Kagome woke with the sun to prepare breakfast. After scolding Inuyasha for staying up the entire night, Kagome traveled to the herb garden at the edge of the forest, a basket tucked under her arm. A circle of children soon joined her, singing songs and prancing in the tall grass.

"Lady Kagome, what does this do?" asked Hikari, showing Kagome an olive-green plant with a soft, slender stalk and fuzzy leaves.

"We grind up the stalk and leaves and mix it into a baby's food to help with indigestion," replied Kagome.

Kagome peered into the early morning sun as a man-shaped shadow passed. Sesshomaru, in all his arrogant beauty, shimmered as he darted past, Jaken attached to his mokomoko. Sesshomaru glanced down to acknowledge her presence, then plunged down towards the village, undoubtedly to visit Rin. The village children stared in awe at the startlingly beautiful demon, who they had accepted as a weekly visitor to their village.

Hikari held up another plant, this one with dark, broad leaves and a shorter stem.

"We brew the leaves," replied Kagome, rubbing the slightly waxy leaf. "They're wonderful for a sore throat."

Hikari nodded eagerly and placed the herb into a little basket by her side. "Lady Kagome, Hikari wishes to become a master of herbs!"

Kagome smiled affectionately at the little girl. "Then it's best that you accompany me when I come to the herb garden to learn, Hikari."

Hikari's face split into a wide grin and she nodded eagerly. The children that had been playing in the grasses closer to the forest returned as the sun climbed higher into the sky. Kagome picked up her basket, now laden with neat bundles of herbs and called the children. The children were still singing merrily, running ahead in bursts of energy then flopping over into the grass to wait for the rest of the group.

Kagome tensed as a pinpoint of demonic aura appeared in the horizon. In the next second, the demonic aura had shot forward, its intensity growing. Kagome clutched the children close to her, creating a barrier.

"Don't leave the barrier," she whispered to the children.

Beyond her barrier, she could sense an intense, evil demonic aura. She tightened with fear as she realized that this demonic aura was far stronger than any other she had witnessed-even Naraku's. The demon materialized before her, a sinister replica of Jikansei. This demon too, had flawless blonde hair that reached his waist and marble skin. The only differences were that this demon's eyes were blood red and he held a golden hourglass that glittered gold to his chest. His cold, sinister eyes passed over Kagome and the children.

Cursing herself for leaving her bow in Kaede's hut, Kagome held the frightened children and prayed that Inuyasha would come to her aid.

"Hello, Priestess," said the demon. "I am the master of time, Jirou."

"Master Jirou," said Kagome, bowing. "Please, before we continue, allow me to send the children back to the village. Whatever requests you may have of me, the children need not be present."

The demon cocked his head curiously. "The children stay."

Kagome flinched. "Whatever is your wish, Master Jirou."

"Why the formalities, Priestess? Will you not try to purify me? That you can maintain a barrier when I am so close testifies to your immense spiritual power."

Kagome forced a laugh. "I am no fool, Master of Time. I know when a battle is lost."

"Intelligent you are, Priestess." The demon laughed. "Are you the only priestess of this human village?"

"No," she replied evenly.

"But surely, you must have chanced upon a demon similar in appearance to me?"

Kagome looked him squarely in the eye. "I have."

"Then you are as strange as you are intelligent. My elder brother was surely in a weakened state…why did you not purify him?"

"His demonic aura was pure. For as long as one means no harm to this village, I shall not use my spiritual powers against him, demon or human."

"Kagome!"

Kagome sighed with relief as she saw Inuyasha running towards them.

"A half-demon dares intrude?" roared Jirou, his eyes flashing.

Inuyasha raised Tessaiga, livid with rage. "Don't you dare hurt her!"

In the moment Jirou turned to fend off Inuyasha's attack, Kagome instructed the children to stick together and run to the village. She smiled at the crying children, wiping their tears and reassuring them. Kagome erected a barrier around the children, one that would follow them into the village. The children began to run, holding hands. Inuyasha was attacking Jirou relentlessly, his fangs bared. Kagome watched anxiously as the children grew smaller and smaller. Suddenly, one of the children fell-Hikari. Jirou turned sharply to the group of children, finally noticing that they were escaping.

"I said…the children stay!" roared Jirou.

A bolt of jagged red energy shot out of his body, towards Hikari. The rest of the children gave up on saving their fallen friend and began to run again, leaving with the barrier. Horrified, Kagome ran towards Hikari. Hikari had ceased to cry, her eyes only widening with horror as she realized that she could not possibly escape the red bolts. Kagome launched herself at Hikari, her body glowing intensely as she wrapped her arms around the little girl. She could hear Inuyasha screaming her name, but only faintly. She closed her eyes, pouring all the spiritual energy she had into her barrier. She screamed in pain as the red energy shattered her barrier and plunged into her body. She could hear Inuyasha howling with rage, and a flash of silver streaked through her vision.

The world turned black.

Kagome regained consciousness several days later.

"Kagome!" cried Shippo, his green eyes tearing up. "Oh, Kagome, you're awake! I was so worried!"

"Shippo," she said faintly.

Inuyasha was also standing over her.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, lifting her arms.

"Don't move, Kagome, you must be in pain," he said tenderly.

She shook her head. "I want you to hold me."

Inuyasha looked even more miserable as he gently helped her sit up, then arranged himself around her.

"What…happened?"

Inuyasha closed his eyes, and shuddered.

Inuyasha watched in horror as the barrier shattered. Most of Jirou's attack had been absorbed by the barrier, but what remained of the powerful attack was sent straight to Kagome. Her piercing cries echoed in his ears…in his heart. Enraged, he howled and tackled Jirou, punching blindly at the demon. Suddenly, a pale white hand plunged in from behind him and threw him aside.

Inuyasha's eyes were dangerously red as his demon blood threatened to take over.

Sesshomaru glanced at an almost-demon Inuyasha. "If you interfere, I will not hesitate to strike you down."

Sesshomaru drew Bakusaiga. Jirou sensed the danger that was about to befall him and maneuvered out of the deadly sword's way.

"That weapon," he hissed. "What is it?"

"What business could you have in this human village?" he asked coolly, ignoring him.

Jirou could not answer, for a fully demon Inuyasha had tackled him to the floor and was flailing wildly at his throat.

"My, my, what a transformation!" said Jirou mildly, tossing Inuyasha off.

Inuyasha only bared his teeth and leaped at Jirou again.

"The priestess was of some importance to the half-demon, I suppose…" Jirou sounded nearly bored he shoved Inuyasha off. "Judging by your scents, the half-demon is your brother, no?"

"I've never considered that pathetic half-demon to be a brother of mine," responded Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha was still snarling and attacking Jirou, no matter how many times he was thrown off. Sesshomaru growled softly, annoyed with Inuyasha's lack of ability to control himself. He darted towards him, knocking Inuyasha back to his senses with a single punch.

Jirou cackled. "A ruthless older brother you are, Sesshomaru. Not a moment of hesitation."

Sesshomaru did not hear him. He turned his attention sharply towards the village as he heard Rin's voice. She was still out of sight, but she was approaching quickly. He groaned inwardly; Rin would be more than just upset once she saw Kagome unconscious.

He glanced back at Jirou, who was standing ever so serenely, his blonde hair waving in the breeze and a sinister smile curving his lips.

Rin soon arrived at the scene, panting from running up the hill. "Lord Sesshomaru," she panted. "Why did you leave so suddenly?" She froze as she took in the scene. "Lady Kagome!"

"I told you to stay in the village, Rin." There was the slightest note if distress in Sesshomaru's icy voice.

"What happened to Lady Kagome?" exclaimed Rin. She kneeled by her side.

The moment Rin touched Kagome's hand, she went rigid and collapsed on top of Kagome. Sesshomaru was upon Jirou in moments.

"What happened to her?" he snarled, Bakusaiga at Jirou's throat.

"Don't think your attacks are the only one that can be transferred through touch," said Jirou, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "I must say though, I am rather impressed by the spiritual power of that priestess. Her barrier absorbed most of it. She managed to purify most of the energy that went into her body, on top of that…the little girl would have died instantaneously, had she absorbed the entirety of the attack in the priestess."

"I'll kill you," growled Sesshomaru, his eyes red, on the verge of transforming.

Jirou laughed. "Another transformation? It must run in the family."

Sesshomaru pressed the blade harder into Jirou's throat, his eyes wild with rage.

"I'm afraid I won't be present for the remainder of the transformation…" Jirou melted away, his voice fading with his body.

Kaede and Jikansei soon appeared. Jikansei knelt by Kagome and Rin, his brow furrowed.

"My brother has committed a foul deed against you, Priestess," he murmured, placing his hand on her. When he withdrew his hand, the remainder of the red energy dissipated into the air. He then placed his hand over the little girl, who had fallen on top of Kagome. "The Priestess managed to purify most of the energy before Rin touched her…the full attack would have killed her. Still, such an attack must have been excruciating for a little girl."

Sesshomaru's usually emotionless eyes flashed with anger and worry.

"What's going to happen to them?" Inuyasha was kneeling by Kagome, her head cradled in his arms.

"Eventually, they will recover," sighed Jikansei. "But it may take some time for them to awaken…they still did absorb intense demonic energy."

Kaede observed Inuyasha and Sesshomaru from a distance, her wise, old eyes passing over their nearly symmetric faces. She had never realized how similar they really were, not until they stood side by side, teeth clenched in frustration, fists curled in, golden eyes full of agony and resentment.

Inuyasha held Kagome closer as he relived the terror of the incident.

"So where's Rin? Is she okay?"

"Worry about yourself for once, would you?" growled Inuyasha. "In Kaede's hut. Sesshomaru's been sitting there the entire time…she hasn't woken up yet."

_So that's why he's on edge_…she thought as she moved her arms and legs experimentally. She felt hopelessly weak. Everything ached; she grimaced as she stood up, swaying unsteadily.

"Inuyasha, take me to Kaede's hut."

"Why? I told you, Sesshomaru's there."

"He won't attack me. Inuyasha, quickly," she said, almost impatiently.

He muttered incomprehensibly before kneeling so that Kagome could climb onto his back. They soon arrived at Kaede's hut and Kagome entered alone, Inuyasha still grumbling about Sesshomaru as he paced nervously outside the hut.

Jikansei was sitting in a corner, his eyes closed. Sesshomaru was sitting next to Rin, Jaken kneeling faithfully by his side. He looked absolutely tortured. Rin lay beneath blankets; she looked as if she was merely sleeping. Kagome stumbled as she moved towards the little girl.

"You're still in pain," noted Sesshomaru.

Kagome smiled tensely at him. "Not much."

Sesshomaru knew she was lying, but remained silent. Kagome placed her hand on Rin's face, and a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry, Rin. I did this to you…if only I could have purified all of the energy before you touched me…"

"No, Priestess…do not torture yourself with such thoughts," murmured Jikansei. "It is your purification that saved the little girl, not condemned her. If it was truly you that inflicted such pain on her, would the demon lord be so passive towards you?" Jikansei smiled wryly, glancing at the demon lord.

Kagome wiped her tears. "Jikansei, when will she awake?"

"In due time, Priestess." Jikansei paused. "Inuyasha, please come in."

Inuyasha was still grumbling as he ducked into the hut.

"I understand now, why my father wanted me to come to this portal before all others."

"What is this portal you speak of?" asked Sesshomaru flatly.

Inuyasha complained under his breath as Jikansei explained the Bone-Eater's Well, the seven portals and the Sunadokei to Sesshomaru.

"As I am the true successor of the Sunadokei, it is still connected to me although it is physically in Jirou's possession. Through it, I learned of Jirou's evil plan. The Sunadokei is fueled by the combined demonic energy of the seven demon spirits, each of which presides over a portal of time. If all seven demon spirits were to turn against the Sunadokei's will, all at once, the Sunadokei would be rendered useless. It must be, however, _all seven_. If even one of the demon spirits refuse, the Sunadokei will hold power over the other demon spirits."

Inuyasha nodded, his eyes trained on Jikansei. The slight trembling in his arms warned of his intense anger and desire for revenge.

"And Jirou plans on doing just that. For as long as I am alive, no matter how weak or close to death, the Sunadokei remains a part of _me_. But should the seven demon spirits rise against it, the Sunadokei would be powerless and Jirou could eventually steal that power, claim it for himself. The seven demon spirits agreed to be under the power of the Sunadokei for one reason, that they were unable to control the brawls that occasionally broke out among themselves. When the entire world was in shambles, the seven demon spirits agreed that the chaos must stop. They created the Sunadokei, then pledged their loyalty to the wielder. The only way this pact of loyalty can be broken is if all seven demon spirits agree that the wielder is not suited for the Sunadokei…Jirou plans on convincing each of the demon spirits to rise against the Sunadokei and break the pact. Once the pact is broken, he will reunite the seven demon spirits and use them as his slaves…"

"So then…why did your old man want you to go to the Bone-Eater's Well first?"

"The demon spirit of the Bone-Eater's Well is the most powerful of the seven demon spirits. Jirou originally hoped to convince the most powerful one first, then use the Bone-Eater's Well to convince the other demon spirits. Now, he plans on convincing the other six demon spirits, then using them to convince the spirit of the Bone-Eater's Well…I suppose Father knew this would be Jirou's plan, and instructed me to come to the Bone-Eater's Well first."

"Then I'll kill him before he gets to the other demon spirits," said Inuyasha, his hand on Tessaiga. "He hurt Kagome…I'll never forgive him for that."

Jikansei looked at Inuyasha, then glanced at Sesshomaru before closing his eyes. He too, could see that the two brothers were mirror images of each other.

_The Sunadokei showed me one more thing, half-demon and demon lord. The threads of fate, binding together two brothers full of enmity…just as I am bound to Jirou, you are bound to your brother. I pray that your fates are not as wretched as Jirou's and mine, but whether you will learn to turn this bitterness into trust, or whether one will kill the other…must be determined by you two alone…_

He cracked his eye open as he heard the delighted gasp of the Priestess, who hovered over the little girl, tears of joy streaming down her pale cheeks. The demon lord too, had risen from the space he had refused to leave for the past few days as the girl awakened. The little girl smiled, and slipped one hand into the demon lord's, and one hand into the Priestess's hand. The priestess grasped the half-demon's hand as well, turning to him with happiness radiating off her body.

He looked upon the strange arrangement of linked hands: the demon lord holding the little girl, the little girl holding the priestess, the priestess holding the half-demon. He smiled to himself.

_Or perhaps it will be determined…with the help of the two human girls._

* * *

__Hi guys!

I never realized that the three dashes that are supposed to separate some parts from others don't show up when I upload the document...:/

I'll go back and fix them when I'm not overburdened with school work xD

This chapter was a lot longer than my other ones :O Hope you enjoyed it!

Now that Inu&Sess know what Jirou is up to, they better learn to cooperate!

**SHOUTOUTS:**

StoriedFabric: I can't thank you enough for your continued support! I promise that future chapters will include tons of SessXRin ;)

00Zero: We learned a little more about the Sunadokei in this chapter. It's still a little unclear what exactly it can do, but I don't want to spoil the rest of the story just yet!

To all you invisible readers out there...please leave me some reviews! They're what motivate me to keep on writing despite the mountain loads of school work I have.


End file.
